Hot Chocolate
by HellhoundKaito
Summary: When Raditz becomes injured, Zarbon gives him a checkup. It eventually progresses into something else... (Yaoi, Zarbon x Raditz, If you hate it, don't read it)


Zarbon winced at the screams coming from Raditz's hospital room. The low-class warrior had gotten severely injured in a fight with Burter after Jeice poked fun at him. He had the sudden urge to go comfort the agonizing Saiyan.

_No. Lord Freiza told me to stay here. _The pale green mutant sighed. Why would he care about a filthy monkey?

Well, he wasn't that filthy in Zarbon's eyes. Raditz always had a way to turn him on. He shivered when he thought of that big bushy mass of dense onyx hair and that dark, sexy smirk. And the way he soars swiftly through the skies and stalks his prey with the gait of a panther…Everything about Raditz was breathtaking.

Zarbon couldn't control his urge to dash into the corridor to Raditz's room. The handsome alien peered in through a crack in the door while stroking his olive green hair to the side.

Sure enough, Raditz was there. Zarbon gasped slightly at his state. His eyes were clenched shut, and he was clutching his stomach while stifling roars of pain. And Zarbon could've sworn he saw a tear run hastily down his rugged cheek.

The alien pushed the door casually causing Raditz to jump.

"Grrr…What do you want?" the Saiyan growled

Zarbon blushed slightly. "Oh, I-I came to check in on you." He quickly replied

"Humph," Raditz grunted and crossed his arms, trying to act tough. "Hey, don't I know you?"

"Zarbon. Freiza's top henchman." He replied, almost automatically.

Raditz glared at him for a moment, and then sighed in defeat. A sad look came across his features, and Zarbon could tell he was trying to hide it. _Hmmm, what makes a Saiyan happy…?_ , he pondered. Suddenly, he realized that he had a bar of chocolate in his pocket. _Ha! Certainly a Saiyan would enjoy chocolate! _The wrapper was slightly ripped, but he figured a Saiyan would not care about such a minor flaw. Cautiously, he approached Raditz, blushing madly.

"Hey, do you want some chocolate?" Zarbon offered, holding it out, smiling.

"What? Um…no thanks…" the hurt Saiyan mumbled, swishing his tail sadly. The sweet aroma tantalized his senses, and his mouth started to water. _No Raditz, you can't accept a gift from an enemy…_ After a while, it got the best of him and he snatched the treat out of Zarbon's palm. Biting into it savagely, he watched Zarbon as he ate. He paused suddenly, his black eyes widening. Studying over Zarbon's features, he was in awe over his luxurious verdant locks and his smooth pale skin. A shade of deep red soaked Raditz's cheeks as he turned around, sweating.

"A-are you alright, Raditz?" Zarbon inquired. _I think he's taking interest in me!_ He thought, seriously controlling himself from jumping up in the air and cheering at his succession.

Raditz looked over shakily. "Oh, y-yeah, s-sure…" he muttered.

Zarbon tilted his head in confusion, almost like a curious puppy. Then he seemed to have a light bulb moment, because he smirked sneakily.

"Are you sure, because I could give you a check-up?" he asked in his British accent.

Now it was the Saiyan's turn to look like a confused puppy. "W-what's a checkup?"

"You…Don't know what a checkup is?"

"Not really…"

Zarbon thought for a minute on how he could explain this. "W-well, it's when someone, particularly a doctor of sorts, checks to see if you're…okay."

Raditz put on a slight defensive stance instinctively. "And how would you do that?" he almost growled

"Well um…Hold on!" Zarbon ran over to a drawer and fumbled around for a bit, until he found a silver and red stethoscope. He wrapped it around his neck.

"What's that, a tentacle with earplugs and Freiza's ship at the end?" Raditz now looked even more confused as he observed the strange new object.

Zarbon couldn't hold back a laugh. "It's a stethoscope, silly! You use it to listen to your heart!"

"Ohhhh…."

"Can I have a listen?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"Well I need to put this on your chest to listen" Zarbon raised it to show his "patient".

"Do I...need to take my armor off?"

"Oh...uh, yes. Yes you do." Zarbon stammered, clearly not used to this.

Raditz simply dipped his head down, a little bit embarrassed. He then gingerly started to remove his metallic orange armor, plate by plate. Then, all he was left in was a pair of tight spandex shorts, all black. Zarbon stiffened, feeling his member rise.

"Alright t-then, let's begin..." Zarbon placed the stethoscope plugs into his ears and leaned closer to Raditz. He slowly placed the stethoscope's disc onto Raditz's well-toned chest.

The Saiyan jumped at the plate's chilly feeling. "It's cold...!" he said in surprise.

"That's how it normally feels, and I'm almost done anyway." Zarbon cooed, concentrating on the soft beating of Raditz's heart. His patient shivered for a bit, until Zarbon sighed, finishing.

"Well, your heart seems to be in check. Eighty-three beats per minute." Zarbon hummed, walking over to the drawer to put the stethoscope away. He went back to Zarbon, and sat down on the bed next to him. Now was his chance to find out what makes him tick. It was quiet between the two for a minute.

"So, what made you end up like this?" Zarbon asked awkwardly, breaking the silence.

"Well, Jeice was making fun of me about- er...something. So, I blasted him with a Double Sunday. But, of course, Burter found out, and he was pissed. He roughed me up pretty bad." Raditz then proceeded to show a huge, crescent-shaped scar on his back. Zarbon looked worriedly into his eyes.

"I'm sorry about that Ra-"

"Don't be," Raditz interrupted him. "You're too pretty to worry about a Saiyan like me."

If Zarbon was drinking something, he would have done a spit-take here. But instead, he paused and stared at the Saiyan, his face as red as Jeice's skin.

_What? H-he likes me? That quickly... Well, I've heard Saiyans are pretty active sexually... _Zarbon thought. But before he could give a response, Raditz tackled him.

"Zarbon, I want you now"


End file.
